


Chīsana kaiwa

by Akichin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU!Video rental store, Employee!Tsukishima, Kageyama knows nothing about cinema, M/M, Marketing assistant!Kageyama, They are like 23/24 years old?, TsukiKageDay, Tsukishima Kei is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the sound of the rain against the window shop or probably the midnight blue eyes of Kageyama to make that atmosphere almost surreal for Tsukishima; he isn't sure, but finally he has the simple feeling of being in the right place with the right person.<br/>He still knows very little about Tobio, but it's enough to desire to see that moment repeats to the eternity.<br/>"Do you usually go to the cinema, Kageyama?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chīsana kaiwa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic on Ao3.  
> I celebrate TsukkiKage Day on 11/9 and also 9/11, so... this is a fanfic dedicated to one of my favourite pairing of Haikyuu!  
> I hope you like it!

 

Tsukishima is sitting behind the counter, he's observing the dark-haired boy who has just entered the store and he follows with his eyes his movements.  
He sees him reach the Western cinema section and more than once he observes the DVD's covers in search of something that satisfies him.  
He seems undecided – _he is undecided_ , at least that's what Kei thinks because he has never seen any customers wander in such a confused status between a shelf and another and watching how he's getting lost in the middle of the video rental store bothers him to the point of help that poor boy.  
Kei doesn't talk straight away,he just join him and he remains silent.  
The boy didn't notice his presence, he whispers softly the name of some actor of the DVD that he has in his hands, but Tsukishima does not fully understand what he is saying.  
He has a very bad English pronunciation and by his mutter it seems that he has problems to read the ideograms printed on the package of the DVD.  
Kei doesn't know if he finds it funny or disturbing, but he considers him an interesting person anyway and so he simply observes him with a wry smile.  
Tsukishima thinks it's a too-easy target for its petty jokes and although he's alone and without his boss in the store, he knows he cannot treat a customer in a bad way.  
He doesn't want to risk losing his job for a little joke and so his smile softens to look as composed as possible.  
"Do you need something?" He clears his throat as soon as he sees the other jolt to his call; their eyes meet for a few moments and Tsukishima wants to laugh, _again, stronger than before_ , because the confused expression on his face makes him look like a teenager.  
  
_They seem peers_ \- Kei cannot be sure, but the dark-haired one is a little shorter than him and the features of his face seem not exactly those of a kid.  
He may have pass the twenties already and this could explain the badge that is stacked on his white shirt.  
_He just finished his work, doesn't he?_ \- It 'a probable hypothesis, although for Tsukishima he doesn't look exactly a typical Japanese salaryman; he is too athletic for a person who spends his entire days on a desk, but maybe Kei's wrong.  
"Ah?"  
The dark-haired murmurs softly, he still seems confused, but he understands he has in front of him a shop assistant.  
He sees him wearing a canary yellow polo shirt - a colour that doesn't clash with his blonde hair at all - but that doesn't help him to formulate any sentence in order to ward him off.  
" _Kageyama Tobio_ , do you need help?"  
The of the man slips from his lips; it is almost a whisper - nothing sly or ironic - a reminder that is clearly uncomfortable for the other, but Kei even notices it.  
Sometimes he's not a great observer, often he's lost in his thoughts and the carelessness of the customer is not something that can fully attract his attention, at least _not yet._  
"How do you know my name?"  
The tone of that Tobio is harsh, immediately he get defensive and Kei considers it an interesting behaviour.  
He puts a hand on his hip and he looks at him like a kind of subject to be examined scientifically.  
Kageyama Tobio is his name - a strange name, Kei would say - and equally odd is its posture between being aggressive and being indifferent, that should frighten the megane, but it gives the other only a wry grin.  
"Marketing assistant, ASICS Corporation."  
He touches with his fingers the plastic card and he simply lower his gaze for a few moments to avoid the embarrassed expression on the face of Kageyama: his cheeks are still slightly flushed when Tsukishima returns to look at him, but the dark-haired is trained to be compose and he becomes even more rigid when a stranger makes fun of him.  
"You are shrewd, Tsukishima K."  
"For the most trusted customers it's Kei."  
Once again he finds a way to surprise him and he not lose the opportunity to see him amazed by his own readiness: he notices how his lips have just formed a perfect circle, how his left hand is moving towards the tie to soften its knot and how - maybe even in an adorable way - his eyebrows are now near to the eyes.  
It's a look of defiance or nervousness - Tsukishima not fully understand it, but it is enough to make his work shift less boring than usual.  
  
"Anyway, I do not advise you any of Jason Statham movies, he can be very natural in acting, but many of his films haven't a plot at least decent."  
Kageyama shifts his gaze to the right and he finally realizes that he hasn't placed his hands so far from a movie with the title " _Joker"_ \- something that seems fairly anonymous, but anyway he does not convinced to follow the advices of that Kei.  
"If you're are affectionate to the genre, though, I would suggest any of Denzel Washington movies."  
Kageyama watching him move easily between the different section then he's sees him stop after a few moments.  
Over the blonde's head dominates a sign saying _Thriller_ in large letters - detail that does not fully convinces Tobio to join him.  
"It is not too difficult to keep my pace, Mr. Kageyama?"  
Tsukishima turns to him because he is aware of being watched and he finds a confirmation as soon as he notices the other in the same position as before.  
"Denzel Washington is the one who starred in Thor?"  
Tobio ask suddenly ignoring the other's demand; he doesn't want to be influenced by his scant polite manners, he's certain that Tsukishima is not the typical best employee of the year, but his useless career as a clerk in a video rental store doesn't interest him at all.  
He wants a movie, _his movie_ , _any movie_ that can helps him to sleep tonight without much efforts.  
"That's Idris Elba."  
_Idiot –_ Tsukishima would like to add it in his phrase, but he manages to restrain himself - he does not know _how or why_ \- but any of his gratuitous insults left his mind.  
The pay is good as a clerk, it allows him to pay part of his studies, which is why he bears slow customers as Kageyama.  
"It does not make much difference, both are Afroamericans."  
Tobio says it lightly; he doesn't want to begin a conversation about ethnicity - no, for him they are mere actors of which he does not even recognize the face.  
"Elba is English, so no, you're wrong."  
That little news does not change the existence of Kageyama in a moment; probably he doesn't even know what the difference is between the US and the UK - if not for the respective national teams of volleyball - and then he ignores the Kei's words, more interested in approaching a section that he hopes Tsukishima doesn't know anything about.  
  
Tsukishima initially looks at him with indifference; Tobio does not look like a fanatic of fantasy movies, probably he doesn't even know the definition of the genre, and this is why any movies in the shop would be very annoying for him.  
"Ever read The Hobbit? The Lord of the Rings?"  
He asks, but he does not expect an affirmative answer.  
He has the feeling that Kageyama is not a bookish person, a part of him hoped to be wrong, but he finds himself huffing when he receives a simple negative nod.  
"It might not be a bad thing, The Hobbit has elements that aren't related to the actual book."  
He starts talking while he remembers the evenings spent with his best friend - Tadashi Yamaguchi - watching the entire trilogy for at least a hundred times.  
He loves more realistic stories, but The Hobbit is the kind of movie that he appreciates without obligation, although there is a deep storyline to be followed carefully.  
"And yes, before you ask me: there are scenes where they talk, _a lot of scenes where they talk_ , but it improves if you go forward."  
Kageyama hears him speak, and meanwhile he has the opportunity to take in his hands one of the covers of the trilogy.  
He observes the pictures on it and a small, imperceptible smile lights up his face.  
The protagonists remind him his teammates of the Association of volleyball where he often goes to play with; some of them are short – _very short_ \- yet they prove to have a mysterious aura around themselves.  
"In your opinion, which is the best?"  
Tobio raises up the DVD to allow Tsukishima to read the title, but he realizes only now that the blonde is already at his side; he watches him for a few moments and he notices a surprised expression on his face.  
It seems that he considers it a sudden question, _almost unusua_ l, but it's a regular exchange of views.  
"The battle of the five armies, if you really want to know it."  
Kei whispers and Tobio merely nods with the head; he is a bit confused because he cannot find the title that Tsukishima has just mentioned, but the blond seems to read his thoughts and he helps him to solve that little enigma.  
"It 's already been booked and anyway, it'd not make sense since it's the last of the trilogy."  
Kei starts to talk and he grabs the first chapter replacing it with the one that Kageyama has in his hands.  
He's not certain yet that The Hobbit is the title suitable for a person like him, but perhaps the first impressions have negatively affected his common sense.  
Maybe behind the distracted Tobio lies a careful man, quick-witted and interested by the strange adventures of an equally strange warrior dwarves.  
"If you are convinced enough ..." "Can I return it Monday, right?"  
A satisfied grin is painted on the face of Tsukishima, a grin that only disappears when Tobio leaves the shop, promising to come back the next week.  
 

* * *

  
"Good morning, marketing assistant Kageyama Tobio."  
When Tobio recognizes the voice of Tsukishima he suddenly draws back, trying to hide a slight of red rash on his cheeks because the employee has just lowered his gaze to the DVD that he has in his hands and " _Magic Mike"_ does not look exactly the classic movie that interested the male customers of the store.  
"I don't..." The dark-haired begins to speak, but the words stop in his throat and quickly he perceives a tight knot on his stomach.  
He was only looking through a cover and another, reason why now in his hands he has a film with a cover rather questionable.  
"You're right."  
Tsukishima seems to read his thoughts, and meanwhile he's talking, he's able to insert the DVD in the section where he really belongs.  
"My colleague is convinced that there is an apparent correlation between Magic Mike and any other family comedy."  
Kageyama considers the clear criticism of the blond more than correct, yet he really can not understand how it's possible that a provocative Channing Tatum is now next to an actor less flashy like Adam Sandler.  
  
"Then, the adventures of Bilbo Baggins moved you enough?"  
Tobio is thankful that Kei is able to change the subject so easily.  
He prefers to discuss with him about the one – and the only - thing that they now have in common; of course it is a banal way to start a conversation, but it's still a good start.  
"I don't know, the characters are weird."  
Tsukishima dedicates him a curious look, he is already convinced that Kageyama doesn't have a lexicon so polished and so he isn't fully able to understand what he meant with the adjective _"weird."_  
The Hobbit is a fantasy, not a realistic movie and anything _"weird"_ is to consider all a normalcy in an opposite universe to them.  
"And I don't like Gandalf at all."  
Kei looks even more amazed, he's sure there's no fan of Tolkien that despise in any way the magician, but it's the anonymous Kageyama Tobio that makes an extraordinary exception.  
"It isn't exactly one of my favourite characters, so you may are right."  
While the megane is speaking casually, he moves away from him to go back to fix a box full of new titles waiting for him since this morning.  
The task is tedious, but he is content with the little joy generated by discovering if his boss has finally deigned to buy some decent movie.  
  
In these recent years Tsukishima thinks that the art of cinema grows worse than before, he can't say to have witnessed great kind of cinematic eras, but he doesn't despise old movies nor those who pay homage to the ancient glories of the past.  
Kageyama looks like a rather passive spectator, any movie could be the same for him, but Kei secretly trained himself to show him that wider world where he has been lost years before.  
"Do you like martial arts?"  
Kei ask suddenly, he turns to him and he notices a rather confusing expression on his face.  
Tsukishima isn't exactly interested in his personal life, maybe it's just a shady way to know something more about him, but his real intention is to understand which are his tastes to be able to choose a genre appropriate for him.  
"You mean movies with Jackie Chan?"  
The ingenuity of Tobio manages to disarm Tsukishima again, but he thinks that Kageyama is fully justified because the Chinese actor is not as unprofessional as many people think: in his movies there is always an excessive humour, but this doesn't mean that he isn't a master in the art of Kung Fu.  
"Not just him. I'm thinking that you could see this movie. It may seem absurd, and I assure you, _it is absurd_ , but it's fun to follow and the lead actor is a man who knows his stuff. "  
Kageyama approaches him wary, but later - with a hint of curiosity – he allows himself to look the other taking a DVD in the midst of all the others; the cover does not say much, but the efforts of the Americans are obvious because they tried to put a eastern touch in the story and Tobio tries to be convinced only with that detail.  
_"Big Trouble in Little China?"_  
Kageyama repeats the title and it's inevitable to hear him mumble the few English words that compose it.  
Despite that, Kei immediately becomes a witness of the small smile that lights up his face and he can only feel happy to had made him interested in something again.  
"...turned 30 this year."  
Tobio listens him speak and his eyes inevitably stop on the face of the protagonist on the cover: he is a handsome man, a little rough with his appearance, but it fits perfectly with the idea that any average Japanese have about a common American.  
Yet, the movie does not have the appearance of being very recent and this is why Kageyama finds rather unusual the comment of Tsukishima.  
_How could is possible that that man is in his thirties?_  
He Does a few calculations and he is certain that the actor should be much older than that, but he's not sure that externalize his opinion could lead Kei to accept it so openly.  
Actually, that Tsukishima Kei doesn't look like a man very open to the criticism of others – constructive or not - and Kageyama is not exactly the kind of person suitable to give advice, so if you put them together, they'll form a sad picture - still in their personal way.  
  
"The film is 30 years old, not Kurt Russell."  
Tobio meets his gaze and he found right away an expression of a complete surrender; Tsukishima does not expect that much from him and it's clear from his behaviour.  
Maybe he's used to be so arrogant, he certainly knows many things, so for him is entirely natural to feel superior to any other.  
Kageyama noticed it since their first meeting, but even if he is bothered by his personality, he has to admit that his knowledge about cinema is quite wide.  
"I'm not stupid, I understood it."  
Tobio responds in the same snooty way and Kei juggles between being caught unaware and feeling slightly offended.  
He doesn't like to be understood so easily by a stranger, but it's very clear that that Tobio – even if he's a simple business man – is able to see far beyond foolish and formal details.  
  
"Anyway, I take it, but I can't return it before Saturday."  
Kei is satisfied anyway; his task is to make sure that there are sales in the store and he has the impression that Kageyama can become a regular customer.  
"There'll be my colleague this weekend, maybe you can ask advice about something to her."  
The blonde says it casually while they both reach the counter, but Tobio simply nods with his head. He does not intend to rely on any other employee, he won't admit it clearly, but Tsukishima is a capable person and that's enough to go out again with a new DVD in his hands.  
 

 

* * *

  


Kei is sitting in the cafe not far from the place where he works, in front of him his friend Yamaguchi does not stop talking about the latest things that made his a hell week.  
Tsukishima does not listen him so much, not that he is really annoyed by listening to his talk, but he is concentrated to observe a young man with raven hair that is not very far away from their table.  
He's certain that he had seen him before: he recognizes his profile, the lines that create his chin, the tips of the ears that come out between a few strands of liquorice hair and also the shape of his nose.  
He is still unable to meet his gaze since the other is focused with his smartphone, but more the minutes are passing more Kei considers this an educated guess.  
_Perhaps he's a customer_ \- he repeats it in his mind because it's the most plausible idea; often he doesn't remember the faces of all the people who visit the store, but the boy tells him something that now he recalls.  
While he thinks, Yamaguchi stops talking, he stares at him to understand where his gaze is addressed and he is surprised to see that his friend is peering a stranger so intensely.  
Actually, he isn't certain that Kei doesn't know him in some way, but his face doesn't remind him some friend in common and he doubts that the megane has met someone new without revealing it to him personally.  
"Tsukki, do you know him?"  
Tadashi whispers as he does not to be noticed by others but he doesn't receives an immediate response.  
Tsukishima is ignoring him, he ignores him like all those times when he doesn't want to answer to uncomfortable questions, but Yamaguchi is not always inattentive and he recognizes each of the expressions of his best friend: he notices a flush of embarrassment on his face, the way he escapes with his eyes because he doesn't want to meet his and even how - without realizing it - he's sinking his fork into the strawberry shortcake that he has ordered just a couple of minutes ago.  
" _Oh yes_ you know him, who he is? A friend of yours? "  
The curiosity of Tadashi brings Tsukishima back to their conversation and only now he realizes that he isn't able to be indifferent as usual.  
He does not want to admit it, but now he knows who has had close to him all this time: it is Kageyama Tobio, the habitual and ignorant customer of video rental store, the marketing assistant of a multinational that sells sporting goods and the same man that has the bad habit of being found with movies more and more ambiguous in his hands.  
"I don't know him, but he reminded me one of the commuters that we saw when we were high school students."  
The answer is like a lightning, fast and very simple; Tadashi probably won't even have a way to find a lie in his words and Kei is aware of being a trusted friend for the other, which is why he never would see in a suspicious way.  
"Then why are you embarrassed? I find nothing wrong in recognizing someone so anonymous."  
He insists, he insists until he can see the other surrender.  
It's hard, but he doesn't fully believe in his words and he knows that he's hiding something from the first moment they entered the café.  
In the last days he has seemed more strange than usual, perhaps more taciturn or more cynical.  
He hasn't told anything about his work - report that Tadashi obliges him to do every time they meet - and also he didn't even mention any new movies just purchased by his boss for the store.  
It 's weird, _too weird_ ; Yamaguchi knows Tsukishima since they were children.  
So that kind of silence is never a good sign and he is willing to investigate to find out more.  
"I think he was sitting next to me when I went to the cinema and it's a strange coincidence, nothing complicated."  
Kei speaks again and he tries to say more details as possible to make it looks a plausible story, he knows Tadashi and he is sure that his friend doesn't want to talk about the issue for a long time, and yet, just a little later, he realizes that he was wrong and Yamaguchi turns in order to observe better the man's face.  
"Stop doing that or he will find out."  
"What movie?"  
The freckles boy asks him so quickly that Tsukishima does not even have time to think a title of a random movie;he has seen too many of them and he hopes that any title can be the perfect lie for the other.  
He does not share the passion for cinema with Tadashi, so there is no way that he knows which movies Kei has actually seen in a cinema or at home.  
" _Jurassic World_ , but it's not important."  
His voice is strong and so is the expression on his face.  
Yamaguchi is already looking him, he slightly raises an eyebrow and then he points a finger at his face.  
_He had lied to him!_ Now he's absolutely certain, although knowing doesn't cheered him even a little.  
"You didn't see Jurassic World at the cinema, I remember it because you complained for a whole week."  
The exclamation of Tadashi stiffen him immediately, he settles himself better on his chair and suddenly he feels his grip against his fork becoming slippery; he does not know what excuse he can invent now, probably his body is already quite obvious and _Yamaguchi is there_ , he can no longer run away from him.  
"I do not – It's not a strange thing, okay?"  
Tsukishima almost doesn't believe it,he does not want to fight with his will against the genuine insistence of his friend, yet this is one of those few occasions when Tadashi strangely is able to influence him and his being distracted helps the other to stir up his theories.  
"He isn't one of those weirdos that you met in your conventions, right?"  
Kei is not offended by the other's shallowness on the issue; his aren't common conventions, they are where fans meet for a reason and palaeontology is a good reason to meet people with similar interests.  
"I study Earth Sciences, Yamaguchi, and those are fairs for those interested in fossils or archaeological excavations."  
The freckles boy merely sighs bored; he does not understand how Kei can be keen interested by that kind of things, but he has got used to it and knowing that that was a way to make friends convinced him to not criticize him more about the issue.  
"So it's good that you've come across a person that you like and he is-"  
"He's not-" Tsukishima talks, but he stops when he sees Tobio gets up; their eyes meet for a few moments and the megane considers fortunate the situation where he finds himself.  
The distance between their tables meant that Kageyama didn't hear their conversation, not that Kei knows it for sure, but seeing him approaching calmly leads him to think that Tobio is unaware of the attention previously dedicated to him by the two childhood friends.  
  
"Tsukishima, I thought you worked every afternoon in the store."  
Tobio speaks naturally, he is aware that the guy next to the blonde is watching him, but he tries not to give too much importance to his curious gaze; he's not afraid to stand in the company of someone who he does not know, but he can not deny that he doesn't particularly love to be studied with so much enthusiasm.  
"I told you that this Saturday I wouldn't work; anyway, marketing assistants have time to take a coffee on Saturday? "  
Kei responds angrily and he replies to fight against the suspects of Tadashi; it isn't usual to be so informal among people who hardly know themselves- and he recognizes too well the expression that Tadashi now has on his face.  
_He wants to ask_ , ask how they met, how long and why he has ever seen them spend a few days together.  
They seem to know everything about each other - Yamaguchi finds it an unusual detail, but this is the impression that they give to him together and he is really happy for Tsukishima, although the megane did not want to talk about it at all.  
"I don't work every Saturday, but I don't know why I should explain it to you, _movie-boy_."  
Tobio never had fast answers, he often spend whole days before he can find a solution in response at the annoying irony of Tsukishima, yet - at least this time – he manages to steal him a docile smile and he feels satisfied, _strangely satisfied._  
"I didn't ask you a honest answer, or rather, I do not see even the reason why you came to speak to me."  
The megane responds acidly and Yamaguchi is trying to stop himself from saying anything untoward, but after a few moments of silence he can't just see the black-haired boy leave without saying nothing.  
"Kei hates weekends, forgive him."  
It's a simple apology,but it's also the truth; a truth that doesn't convince Kageyama Tobio to not leave the shop.  
Despite this, he turns back one last time,he looks at Tsukishima, but he decides to say no more.  
 

 

* * *

  


Kageyama hates the rain, he hates the feeling of the clothes attached to his skin, the wet tips of his shoes and how his hair falls over his forehead, covering his eyes.  
Still, he always forgets to bring an umbrella with him and the only apparent solution that he finds today is to refuge himself in any near store – which accidentally - it turns out to be the infamous video rental store where a megane that he knows works.  
He enters suspicious since the last encounter with the other boy hadn't been the best, but Tobio does not know exactly what to think of the sudden cynicism of Tsukishima.  
Perhaps his kindness is simply generated from the forced relationship between a employee and his costumer or perhaps, until that damn Saturday, all their meetings have been nothing but lies and fake politeness.  
So when their eyes find each other, it is no coincidence that Kageyama show himself completely indifferent to his presence; he doesn't greet him and not even approach him, although he has noticed he's wearing casual clothes and not his uniform.  
_Maybe he is here for a movie like me_ \- Kageyama thinks, but he doesn't want to justify his sudden coldness; they aren't friends, neither acquaintances, so he tries to show himself not interested to the thoughts that in that moment are in the mind of that foolish blonde.  
  
"My, my, now Kageyama Tobio acts like a king and ignores an ordinary mortal like me."  
His annoying voice echoes in the mind of the raven boy; he is just a few meters far from Kageyama and he does everything to hide himself behind the shelf dedicated to the TV series.  
He has never been interested in any of those series, but he grabs a random one of them in order to pretend to be completely immersed in the reading of the plot on the back cover.  
Tsukishima, however, does not give up; he is stubborn enough from approaching him and his eyes fall immediately on the title of the DVD that the other has in his hands.  
He does not know if he's lying or he is simply lucky - anyway, the television series seems to make his case and Kei has nothing special to say about it.  
"Curious, they also seek to sell products like you."  
Tobio understands the affirmation of the megane only after he has read the column of ideograms alongside some scenes of the show; _"Mad Men"_ doesn't look like a catchy title neither the entire series.  
He understand the references, but he doesn't reflected himself at all in any of the men that he sees in the photographs.  
They are in a different age and Tobio doesn't want to dedicate his entire life to his work in a office.  
"You also sell something, even if your method isn't the best for customers."  
The words suddenly escape from his lips, he doesn't want to be so offensive, but a part of him is certain that Tsukishima doesn't take it too personally, and Tobio realizes that he was right because Kei simply smile to his joke.  
"Yet, I'm the favourite salesman of someone here, or am I wrong?"  
_Pure sarcasm_ , the soul of Kei knows no other characteristics than that; he can't resist to provoke the other and maybe - even if he does not want to admit – he is looking for answers through those apparent jokes.  
In fact, the reaction of Kageyama leaves him speechless for a few moments: _Tobio is blushing_ , his cheeks are clearly flushed and he avoids to look at him for a long time in the eyes in order to not be discovered.  
  
"You forgot to bring the omb-" "I want another of those movies."  
Their voices come together, the words overlap with each other and both return to observe themselves together.  
The embarrassment that hovers in the air is so obvious that Kageyama pretends to cough and Tsukishima took the opportunity to clean his glasses from small smudges of dirt on his lenses that, he does not know how and for how much, they began to hinder his view .  
_Nothing is unusual, he's here for a movie, of course._ \- Kei repeats it to be convinced that there are no further reasons that encourage Tobio to visit the shop so often; today the bad weather is a little help for him and maybe in the future it could be another array of wacky randomness to bring him there.  
Yes, Tsukishima does not want to get lost in useless illusions: Kageyama is _weird_ , probably not the same _weird_ as a Bilbo Baggins or a Thorin Oakenshield, but Tsukishima sees an aura around him that can not be explained; he bothers him, he interests him, and then disturbs him again, all in a vicious cycle that hasn't an exact end.  
"Do you want a hot drink first? We have an automatic machine in the break room and to be honest, I do not want to spend a minute longer to see you tremble so much. "  
The spontaneity of the question leaves Tobio dismayed, he has the feeling that behind that unnatural politeness the other hides some sinister purpose which Kageyama can't know the details, but the solution proposed by Kei can be a good way to combat the cold temperatures.  
  
So he merely nods with his head, he follows the other guy until he's stopped near the room as he tried to enter.  
'It's reserved to the employees, just tell me what you want. "  
Kageyama has neither the desire nor the strength to respond with wickedness and then, after a few moments of indecision, he opts for one of the classics also during the break in his office.  
It's often considered an unusual choice, especially for a young man of his age, but he's not a lover of coffee and he prefers something that can contrasts his personality itself rather aggressive.  
"Milk, please."  
Seeing Tsukishima frowning isn't a good sign, he sees him preparing one of his usual nasty comments and he knows he has no way to stop that short course of events.  
He understood a lot about him even if they have not spent so much time together: Kei is a intricate person,hard to comprehend at first glance, but the mystery surrounding his figure is something that intrigues Tobio so much that he engage himself to understand him better.  
They are different, _very different_ , but sometimes Kageyama is hindered more by his own limits than those imposed by others and he is certain that Tsukishima is a man rather distrustful of anyone.  
"I imagined you more as a _coffee addict._ "  
It isn't a critique, one of that Tsukishima devotes him with spontaneity, it's only a observation and he is amazed to realize how Kageyama can always manages to reserve him a few surprises.  
"Sometimes I drink a coffee with the sport Association members to which I belong, but I don't particularly like it."  
Kei does not expect Tobio to talk about his personal life in that way.  
It is a simple conversation, but they have never had one that didn't concern some movies and although it's a new thing, Tsukishima is content to be able to pass that break time with something more complicated than a embarrassed silent.  
"What do you _especially don't like_ : the coffee or the company when you drink it?"  
Tsukishima's question seems so trivial that Kageyama doesn't think it takes long to think of an answer, but soon ponder about it seriously and the brief look that megane secretly to him gives him a sudden chill down his entire back.  
_It's the cold. -_ He thinks, whispering it soon after, but Kei can not hear it and Tobio feels relieved because he does not want to look like vulnerable in front of him.  
His eyes tell something else, they are hidden behind a pair of glasses, but Kageyama often loses himself in the irises of his eyes and finding an exit is not as simple as he thought at first.  
Every words exchanged with Tsukishima Kei is something that goes far beyond a simple chat between two people, no, it's the conversation that he longs since ages, one with a person who judges him without having personal motives, no hard feelings and simply sincerity.  
"That Saturday when we met I wasn't alone. My teammate, Hinata, is used to invite me to have a chat during the weekend and his company is not as bad as it sounds, but the feeling is not as ... "  
_A Guwah?_ \- Hinata said the same weekend when he heard Kageyama talk about a _some certain_ person knew weeks before.  
Obviously Kei has no right to know anything, yet Tobio let the words slide between them without any filter.  
He not fully trust the other, but he has no reason to be wary of him and it's perhaps the interest for him that brings him to push the door of the video rental store so frequently.  
A movie is an excuse, some groups of dwarves warriors or some fights on the road aren't the main matter, this is _The Perfect Excuse_ for Tobio and he is not sure he want to give it up so easily.  
The cinema doesn't interest him, he's not aware of any cinematic techniques and he has to understand what is the definition of the genre Thriller yet, but Tsukishima manages to explain everything - maybe he doesn't even want it - and his speeches no longer appear as one of a simple employee who wants to convince a customer.  
_Tsukishima Kei speaks to Kageyama Tobio_ , two common workers who met in an equally common situation, but this does not change their nature of extraordinary people.  
They go above and beyond to be an employee and a marketing assistant and this is why their personalities are not limited to be represented by a colourful uniform or a badge attached to a white shirt.  
"Someone that can talk to you knowing nothing about you? Someone that can, therefore, listen to you talk without pretending to know you completely? "  
Tsukishima's questions are purely rhetorical; Kageyama did not need answers, he can tell already from his eyes what his thoughts are and he shares them completely, for the first time in his entire lif with someone.  
"And someone that does not feel the need to justify you how Yamaguchi did with me that Saturday."  
Now is Kei who confesses himself, it is a statement entirely spontaneous and he does not want to expand it because the glass of milk for Tobio is ready since a couple of minutes ago and it is the only distraction that can save Kei from any invasive questions by the raven boy.  
"Yamaguchi? You mean the guy with freckles? "  
The black-haired boy asks and he sees the other nodding with his head.  
Meanwhile he grabs the hot drink that megane has just gives to him and their conversation seems to come to a final stop.  
  
Maybe it's the sound of the rain against the window shop or probably the midnight blue eyes of Kageyama to make that atmosphere almost surreal for Tsukishima; he isn't sure, but finally he has the simple feeling of being in the _right_ place with the _right_ person.  
He still knows very little about Tobio, but it's enough to desire to see that moment repeat to the eternity.  
"Do you usually go to the cinema, Kageyama?"  
Kei questions it though he's not expecting an affirmative answer; he knows that the other is busy with work, but this the only opportunity that he has to know Tobio better.  
"I -- no, not exactly."  
Tobio stiffens himself and the milk that he has in his hands suddenly seems to be getting hotter, but he does not realize that it's his body temperature to had got colder; his blood freezes slowly in his veins and a knot in the throat affects him to the point of mumbling in a confused way.  
"Why?"  
Tsukishima feels it, it is the reluctance that people often dedicate to him when they want to get rid of him; he is never pushy, but there are those times when his own cynicism becomes also a dangerous weapon against himself.  
"We often have discounts for cinema tickets, if you want, we could see a movie together."  
Kei starts talking not giving much importance to the idea that he had just invited Kageyama to go out with him, but more to the film that caught his attention.  
"I was interested to the Magnificent Seven since the first trailer, it's a kind of remake of a remake, which could make it a pretty silly movie, since the original was nothing more than a tribute to-»  
Tobio remains motionless, he promises to himself to pay attention to the other's words, but the message of that phrase escapes far from him as soon he realizes that he had just received an invite from that Tsukishima Kei who treated him with disdain a few days before.  
He wouldn't be too enthusiastic about the proposal and therefore he find a way to appear – at least- doubtfully: he nods with his head, he looks down to give the idea of being bored, but eventually he comes back to talk and his face lights up when actually he remembers the teaser of the movie quoted just before by Kei.  
"Wait, is there Idris - no, Denzel Washington in that movie?"  
The question is silly, but the satisfied grin that he finds on Tsukishima's face fascinates him so much that he has to hide the blush on his cheeks.  
Thus he gives the fault to being numb for the cold, to the rain that is not over yet and to a thousand other reasons that Kei absolutely finds silly, but also cute; He prefers to go along with Tobio because seeing him struggling with his embarrassment is worth far more than any silly joke and in that moment he can only think about him _and about him only._  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Tsukishima is waiting for him at the cinema near to the neighbourhood where they both work; that waiting seems an eternity, but the megane tries to get distracted by focusing on small details that he never noticed in the city where he lives.  
The night has just come, the lights of the traffic lights are reflected on the wet asphalt and timid raindrops draw irregular lines on the shop windows and on the windscreen of the cars.  
The weather is gloomy, but the thick clouds covering the mantle of stars over his head does not bother him, rather , he appreciates quiet days like that and he would like to be able to spend more days without thinking about anything.  
It 's a simple life, his, the monotony of the hours does not plaguing his mind for years;he is used to the routine of his life, to afternoons spent on the books,the evenings in the shop and Sundays morning when sometimes laziness wins over him.  
Today, however, there is something different about what he feels and what he has in front of him: the city seems more sparkling, the roads that he usually go across to reach the store look like new ways that help him to go to a destination that he knows well.  
The posters displayed outside the cinema attract his attention, he turns to them and he finds with his eyes the movie that he has decided to see with Kageyama: he has seen a lot of movie of the genre, Westerns are not his favourite, but any title would be perfect for the occasion.  
  
It is not just a story of cowboys that interests him, it's the novelty of discover the plot with someone; that someone is Kageyama Tobio, the raven-haired young man who came - unexpectedly - in his life.  
It 's strange to think about their meeting, a part of Tsukishima is convinced that everything will end _there_ , maybe Tobio was persuaded only to occupy an anonymous night like that and there are no other real intentions.  
They do not stop bickering, sometimes even on silly questions, but there are also those times when even a silence shared worth more than any show of affection or sickly sweet words.  
It happens that Tobio comes into the store and he stays there, near the counter, only to see Tsukishima add check-marks on one of the many lists that indicate DVDs ordered by his boss and those that aren't arrive yet.  
_Their relationship is strange_ , Kei knows it well; They are not friends, but they do not consider themselves even mere acquaintances; they confessed issues never spoken to anyone else and Tsukishima knows he couldn't compare his bond with Kageyama with anyone else.  
It 's different, _everything is different_ when it's in Tobio's company; he notice details of him that he never really saw in a man in general and as the time goes by he has even begun to consider _almost fascinating_ the other's small smiles, nothing really gentle or sweet, just simple smiles.  
  
When he looks away from the entrance, he notes Kageyama comes to him; he is covered himself with an umbrella and he's walking at a slow pace until they are a few meters away.  
Kei remains motionless, he only nods with his head to greet him and Tobio does the same, although he comes close enough to whisper a small _"Good evening."_  
Neither of them tries to smile, they do not appreciate false cordiality and they find more pleasant the silence that has fallen between them; they exchange a look again and then Tsukishima talks first, rummaging in his pockets to find the card for discounts.  
"I choose the seats, I do not want to have neck pain if we end up in the front row."  
Tobio agrees and he follows him without replying.  
It 's a long time that he does not go into a movie theatre, the last time probably dates back to the year before when - more to surrender that desire – he had accompanied Hinata to see the movie _Pan_ ; after all he wasn't sorry so much, it was a rare opportunity to be able to relax himself from work, even if watching Hinata pounce on his chair was not exactly relaxing.  
With Tsukishima he's afraid of other situations: he has no idea if the megane want to buy something to eat, but anyway, he would like to avoid touching the other's fingers accidentally or being discovered while his eyes are more focused on watching him rather than the screen of the cinema.  
  
The thoughts of Tobio are interrupted by the sudden smell of popcorn, some children cry excited to see a movie with their parents while, not far from them, a young couple's walking hand in hand towards the ticket office.  
Kageyama turns to Tsukishima, but the megane has already reached the shortest queue to get their tickets and he waves with his hand to invite the other to come closer.  
"It looks like you've never eaten popcorn."  
Kei finds it fun, despite he seems like one of those children who they have just seen before and even if he does not want to admit it, it is perhaps his naive expression to convinced him to buy something to eat for both.  
"Here, we do half and half, buy medium popcorn."  
The megane gives him money, but Kageyama is reluctant to accept it.  
He knows he is invited, but this does not make him a guest, since they are in a public place.  
He brought with him his wallet and to be gentle, he decides to buy him something to eat and drink, leaving the task of buying tickets to Tsukishima.  
"I'll pay, what do you want to drink?"  
Tobio devotes him a curious look: he does not know even the simplest things of him; _what is his favourite colour? Does he prefer sweet or salty foods? Has he have brothers or is he an only child?_  
These are questions that for now he does not intend to ask; he does not want to seem rushed and at that moment he just lives the evening as well as possible.  
"Get me a strawberry soda."  
Tsukishima responds turning to the ticket office; it's his turn and he leaves Kageyama to buy food.  
It takes a few moments to choose their seats, they are lucky to find great seats with no one in front of them - not that for Kei it's really a problem, looking his height - but he's also thinking about Tobio and he's certain that the other will have nothing to say about his choice.  
  
Purchased tickets, Kei joins him and they head to the cinema room; they are the first to enter and the silence that hovers between them is rather embarrassing.  
They take place, but they do not know exactly what they can say; the movie has not started yet and sitting so close does not help either of them to start any conversation to suppress time.  
"How's your team?"  
The first to speak is Tsukishima asking about the Association which Kageyama is in because the other hasn't revealed yet what kind of sport he does and Kei does not know exactly what he can expect from a person like him.  
"Tomorrow we have a charity match against a team of Osaka."  
Tobio whispers and turns slowly toward him; he observes him without expecting a special interest on his part, but he is surprised when he meets his gaze.  
"Charities? I would not have ever expected it from someone like you. "  
The irony of Tsukishima does not hurt him, now he got used to his silly comments, and the only answer he gives consists of a brief smile, almost imperceptible.  
"Hey, it was not a compliment, you should not be so happy."  
Kei laughs, he laughs this time not to taunt him, but only because he finds Tobio much more fascinating when he is more spontaneous.  
Kei knows that he never pretended to be another person, he understands his defects and they are what interest Tsukishima at every meeting.  
  
"Stupid, the movie is beginning."  
The room suddenly becomes darker, the last stragglers come in the room, but there are not many people and this does not help Kageyama to focus on the movie.  
He finds it compelling, surely cowboys have a timeless charm and both Denzel Washington and Chris Pratt know perfectly how to play their part, but despite this, sometimes his eyes can not help but head towards the figure who has at his side.  
The movie's images are reflected on Tsukishima's face, they underline the profile of his nose, his chin and the glasses that sometimes he is obliged to fix; he observes the rigid lines of his lips, and he is get distracted only when a light pressure on his hand forced him to look away.  
"The movie, _Kageyama_ , is more interesting than me."  
Kei speaks without looking back, his fingers touching the back of the other's hand and he gives him a grin that Tobio can not see as he did not dare to raise his head to look at him.  
"I, well -" Kageyama whispers, but he can not find any excuse.  
He does not want to admit the truth, even if Tsukishima has already discovered it and he is sure that the megane does not withhold himself from mocking him as soon as the film is over.  
"Not now, Tobio."  
Still, the sudden rumbling of Kei amazes him; it's a simple postponement, a desire to have a conversation in a more appropriate time and Tobio nods, returning shortly after to his beloved popcorn.  
  
 

* * *

  
During the return journey on the metro they have not spoken, now they get off at the same stop and Tsukishima is accompanying Kageyama near his neighbourhood.  
It is shortly to reach the house of Tobio and when he stops suddenly Kei understands that their evening is coming to a close; he is a bit embittered, perhaps his expectations were too high, but it is still nice to spend some time in the other's company.  
He takes courage and he stops him before he can finally say goodbye; Kei knows that Kageyama is an impulsive person, but he also knows that he is not so stupid as often Kei previously thought.  
He takes a deep breath and he looks into his eyes, noticing the slight confused and embarrassed expression on his face.  
He is tightening his wrist, his fingers glide slowly toward his hand, but after a few moments he lets go and Tobio suddenly seems more relieved.  
"We can see another movie, again if you like."  
Tsukishima opens his eyes, he can not really believe that was Kageyama to suggest it first, but a small smile lights up his face and he can not help but accept.  
"What do you mean, that you will spend almost two hours watching me?"  
The megane's question is rhetorical , not without his usual irony and this forces Tobio to hide a slight flush on his cheeks - as well as other times - that makes him more attractive in the eyes of Tsukishima.  
"I was not looking you, if you think that, it means that you were watching me."  
Tobio's response leaves Kei speechless; he does not think he has a way to replicate and for a few moments he gave him a victory, simply by remaining silent.  
"And if it's like that, what would you do Kageyama Tobio?"  
The raven-haired boy meets his gaze and he stiffened; he is not afraid to make reckless moves , he has the idea that Kei is smart enough to forgive his impulsiveness and they spend a few moments before Tsukishima feels the other's hand tug his collar's shirt.  
  
"Idiot."  
Tobio sighs a few centimeters from his lips, and then he kisses him, _he kisses him_ with the knowledge that this is just one of their many future evenings, that later they will have new opportunities to reveal new sides of themselves, but for now - perhaps naively - both decide to leave themselves in that brief but significant gesture.  
  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my birthday and I find funny that two of my favourites characters have the numbers of this day :)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr -- @awesomeakimi


End file.
